ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Curry type
The Curry-type Federation starship was in service during the Dominion War. ( ) Ships of the class * (NCC-42254) ;Uncertain: * Raging Queen (NCC-42284) Appendices Appearances * Background information The Raging Queen has a very similar design to the Curry-type. It may be another of that variant, but with subtle differences due to manufacturing of the vessel - that is, slightly different parts used. It is unclear if this vessel is a Curry-type, or another type designation altogether. Studio models The was built by and named for DS9 Visual Effects Supervisor Dan Curry. The studio model was constructed from the saucer section and engineering hull from the AMT/Ertl model kit, no. 6630, and the warp nacelles and pylons from the model kit, no. 8766. Curry noted on the build, "We had to do a fleet of damaged ships. We got together (Gary Hutzel, and other people from Image G) and we kitbashed Star Trek models in ways that they were never meant to be put together. Just for fun each person who built a ship named it after him or her self. The USS Curry is not supposed to be a specific class, just a model I threw together." http://tektrekgamer.wordpress.com/2006/08/28/dan-curry-interview/ After use in the episode, Curry retained ownership of the model. http://flare.solareclipse.net/ultimatebb.php/topic/6/2767/3.html#000037 Though similar in design, the likewise kitbashed studio model of the Raging Queen differed slightly from the USS Curry on details, as could be discerned on behind-the-scenes photos of the Raging Queen model. The saucer section was slightly more positioned forward, additional warp nacelle supporting struts were added and most noticeably, the warp nacelles were mounted perpendicularly on the model as opposed to the Curry model. In 2013 Curry took pictures of his model for representation on the Flare Sci-Fi Forums, affording a close-up look at his hitherto elusive build. In private correspondence with the forum poster Curry revealed that used runabout decals of AMT kit No. 6741, not Reliant or Excelsior decals, used the top half of the shuttle that came with the AMT Enterprise-A kit, No. 6693 or 8617, in order to cover up the hole where the Excelsior warp pylon assembly went and attached the bottom half of the shuttle to the back underside of the secondary hull where the tractor beam emitter went. The emitter was now positioned under the shuttlebay in front of the ship. http://flare.solareclipse.net/ultimatebb.php/topic/6/2787.html Technical Manual The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual, with regards to the Raging Queen: * Type: Medium cruiser * Production Base: ASDB Integration Facility, Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars * Accommodation: 290 officers and crew * Power Plant: Two 1,500+ Cochrane warp core feeding two nacelles; four impulse systems * Dimensions: ** Length: 383.41 meters ** Beam: 195.64 meters ** Height: 148.50 meters * Mass: 1,270,000 metric tons * Performance: Warp 9.75 for 12 hours * Armament: Ten type-9 phaser emitters; two photon torpedo launchers Apocrypha The vessel has been given the non-canon designation Shelley-class by fans on the Internet, after the author of , , a reference to the fact that, like the creature in Shelley's story, ships of the Shelley-class are a gruesome collection of various part that were never meant to fit together. External link * Category:Federation starship classes de:Curry-Typ